Keepin Love Alive
by LadyBek
Summary: Jack Frost's first Valentines Day as a Guardian, and it's not what he expected. In a good way.


"OW!" Jack shouts as something pinches his backside. Twisting awkwardly he briefly sees an arrow sticking out before it fades and vanishes. "What the heck was that?" Pondering for a moment, he tries to remember what spirits have arrows like that. A few cross his mind before he realizes, "Cupid!" he yells, hoping the cherub was still around. "Cupid!"

"Yes?" the little winged spirit popped up, "You called for me? Looove trouble, is it? Jack Frost?"

"Did you hit me with one of your arrows?" Jack asked, getting to the point as quickly as he can. The cherub taps a finger against its mouth in thought, and Jack narrows his eyes.

"Could have. You know it's Valentines Day, right? Big time of the year for me. I couldn't tell you if it was an accident or not. Well, I could, but that wouldn't be in the spirit of things. Is there someone you have feelings for?"

"Dangit, if this is going to do something weird then you better fix it!" The young Guardian yells, hoping the arrow would have no effect on him.

"There is no fixing it, Jack Frost. You'll be fine. Just enjoy Valentines Day and maybe find yourself somebody to loooooove" With that, Cupid flies up into the sky. Before Jack can catch up, the cherub had disappeared.

"What am I supposed to do?" he wondered. "Maybe I should stay in the forest? Just in case. I don't want to fall in love with some random person" Making up his mind, Jack perched on a tree branch. His staff against his shoulder and one leg hanging over the edge, he closes his eyes and rests. 'I've almost been a Guardian for a full year now. I have a lot of believers. It helps when it's always Winter somewhere and I don't have to wait for that one day in a year.'

After the big battle against Pitch, everything had gone back to normal almost right away. A lot of children were still reluctant to believe again, but many of them knew they had the Guardians' protection still. Fear was still out there. Fear would always be around. And so would the Guardians.

"And I'm one of them. One of the Guardians. For all of eternity." he murmured. Instead of flinching at the thought as he would have a year ago; he smiles. They've been through a lot already. Not just with Pitch.

Bunnymund can not only tolerate him now; they actually get along. North is a father figure to Jack and he appreciates it. Sandy is a good buddy of his, and they hang out together whenever they end up in the same area. Tooth still stuck her fingers in his mouth when she got the chance. He doesn't mind. It's worth it to see her face light up.

"Tooth" he whispers, memories of her playing in his mind. "I wonder if she's ever been hit by one of Cupid's arrows." Laughing, he jumped from the tree and left in the direction of Tooth's Palace.

On his arrival, the fairies swarm him. Laughing, he asks them where Tooth is. In a chirping frenzy, the fairies gesture upwards just as Tooth flies down. "Jack!" She calls down to him. Shooing the fairies away, she finally made it down to her fellow Guardian and wrapped her arm around him.

Hugging her back he greets her, "Happy Valentines Day. Thought I would visit." Letting go after a few moments, Tooth looked at him happily. "And I also need some advice." he adds.

"Advice on what?"she asks, hovering in front of him.

"Love." he says simply. Her eyes widen slightly and he grins, "No, not like that. I think Cupid shot me. Should I be worried about that?"

Tooth giggled, "Unless you already had feelings for someone, there isn't much you have to worry about. I've never been a target before. I think Bunny was. He wouldn't tell us about it. What's it like? Did it hurt?"

Shaking his head, Jack tells her everything. From the pinching feeling to the cherub disappearing. He also mentioned how different Cupid was compared to what he had imagined. "Not exactly a baby in a diaper, huh?"

Tooth smile, "No, not really!" Jack grabs her hand and they fly down to sit under one of the bright blossoming trees. "It's your first Valentines Day as a Guardian! A lot of firsts for you, huh?"

"Yeah..." looking sideways at the Tooth Fairy, Jack thought for a while on how he's glad to have someone to spend time with. To be able to show up and be welcomed so readily. After 300 years of being invisible, it's been comforting. "Hey, Tooth. Maybe Cupids arrow did affect me. How do I know?"

Looking over at him, she smiles. "Jack, I think you would only know if Cupid told you. If you start having feelings for someone and thinking you're in love, then you can only guess it was the arrow. How much the arrow affects you is up to you. Why do you ask? Are you feeling alright?"

"It's my stomach. It feels like Baby Tooth is flying around in there."

Tooth giggles, "I think the expression is 'butterflies in your stomach'. It happens when you're nervous. I get that a lot, too."

"You do?" Jack asks, rubbing his belly. He notices Tooth blush and realizes how cute she is. The many colors of her feathers are distracting, but the color of her eyes mesmerizing. Taking her hand again, Jack doesn't look away. "Tooth?"

"Jack" she whispers, squeazing his hand. Jack leans forward a bit, and then so does Tooth. Their lips meet and don't part for a long while. The two smile at each other as they pull apart.

"Wow" the Winter Spirit comments. Tooth nods in agreement. "Happy Valentines Day, Tooth."

"Happy Valentines Day, Jack. Thank you for visiting me." Somewhere, Cupid knows he's done his job well.

* * *

**_Notes:_**  
**_*Does not ship it*_**  
**_I wanted to do a Valentines Day thing and this happened._**  
**_Hope you all have a very happy Valentines Day! Full of loooooooooove_**  
**_Anyway, hope you like this quick thing!_**  
**_I know it's not a usual midnight post, but I am very exhausted. Work. Ugh._**  
**_Thanks for reading!_**  
**_Love Y'all! *hearts*_**


End file.
